


Late Night Bonding

by MaxinaJar



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: Rapunzel and Varian spend some time together. Post finale.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Late Night Bonding

Varian was focused on his work when he heard the door to his lab squeak open. He wasn’t expecting any company, but when you worked around the nosiest people in the world, well you expect company every day. And from the careful opening of the door plus the lack of any real footsteps, Varian had a good idea of who it was.

“Hello Rapunzel,” He said, turning around to a shocked princess. The shock very quickly faded into a smile as he walked up to her, abandoning his work for the moment.

“Darn, I really thought I got you that time,” She chuckled before crushing him in a hug.

“Hey, maybe next time wear shoes,”

“Ha, never!” She released the alchemist and then gave him a mischievous look.

“Oh no,” He stepped back a bit from the now slightly intimidating and definitely up to something royal.

“Oh no?” She said, playing innocent even as her face betrayed her.

“Whatever you have planned cannot be good,” He looked at her and knew that there was no escaping his fate. That didn’t mean he couldn't try though. 

Quickly, he sprinted around her and out the door towards the halls of the castle. He knew running was futile, but he could at least give a little fight before surrendering to whatever activity the princess had planned.

“You can run Varian! But I’m just warning you, I am the current champion for hide and seek in the castle!” He heard her call after him and laughed. Turning a corner he almost ran right into Stan and Pete.

“Woah! Why are you running? Should we be running?” Pete asked, concern growing in his voice.

“Rapunzel,” Is all Varian managed to say before he started running again.

The two guards just looked confused until said princess ran around the corner as well.

“Which way did he go?” She breathlessly asked.

The two shared a look and then turned to the princess, both pointing in separate directions.

“Traitors,” she said with a laugh as she decided to just go to where Varian was most likely to run to.  
Varian arrived at the garden and quickly looked for a place to hide. Sure, he could give in, but what was the fun in that. Looking around, he suddenly had an idea for how to buy himself some more time.

Rapunzel arrived shortly after him and suspiciously looked around the seemingly empty garden.

“Varian! I know you’re here! Just come out already, you cant win!” She called out, hoping to draw the alchemist into a surrender. Suddenly, as she was walking around, her foot caught on a wire. A look of realization spread across her face before her feet were bombarded with Varian’s alchemy traps. 

“Ha, you were saying?” He said, stepping out from behind one of the many bushes. He had a smug look on his face and the neutralizing compound in his hands, tossing it back and forth between them.

“Ok ok, you win this one,” She gave in, knowing that he had indeed successfully defeated her. He laughed and then walked over to her, releasing her from his trap.

“That was fun!” he admitted as Rapunzel dragged him off to the actual activity she had planned.

“It was, but what I have planned will be even more fun!” She squealed in excitement. They hardly ever got to spend time together, with her having princess duties and him being the royal engineer. So she had planned something for them to do, a bonding activity. She missed hanging out with her little brother. She had always wanted a younger sibling, and now she had one. 

“Ok, close your eyes,” She instructed him, and he complied with only a little hesitation and a small eye roll.

“One… two…. Three… Open!” she threw open the doors to the room she had prepared them. It was one of the many many sitting rooms in the castle. She had filled it with lots of pillows and blankets, had lit the fireplace, and two cups of hot cocoa were sitting on a table with some cookies.

“Rapunzel! This is amazing!” he beamed up at her, excitement clear on his face. For all his trying to act like an adult, he was very much still a kid. She smiled back at him before running into the room and pulling him down onto the pillow pile.

They sat there the entire night, telling stories and jokes and eventually falling asleep.

When Eugene found them the next day, the two were curled up next to each other, sleeping peacefully. He smiled before exiting, deciding that waking them up would be cruel. Plus, now he had some blackmail for the kid. 

And all was well, for they had their happily ever after.


End file.
